


homesick for you

by emalemaleigh



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emalemaleigh/pseuds/emalemaleigh
Summary: They were *this* close to finally being together again.
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	homesick for you

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I had to get out my feelings about these two and how they were so close to reuniting! I wrote all of this on my phone in about two hours so don’t expect too much. Any editing will be done tomorrow when I’m on my computer.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Emily knew before she got the text. Just like she knew when Emma’s appendix burst their freshman year of college. It was just a feeling she couldn’t explain.

 **_Lindsey_** _: I tested positive_

She doesn’t think twice before hitting the call button, it was almost reflexive now. When Lindsey picks up on the first ring, the only thing Emily can do is smile.

“Hi, baby.”

Lindsey looks like a mess, with red-rimmed eyes and her hair halfway out of its bun. She was sitting on the floor of her room in Colorado, the open and half-packed suitcase just barely visible behind her. Emily knew how devastated she was without her having to say a word. There was nothing Lindsey Horan loved more than soccer, except maybe Emily Sonnett.

“I’m sorry.” Are the first thing words she speaks, diverting her eyes and looking up at the ceiling.

“For what?”

“We can’t see each other now. God, I don’t even know how I was exposed. I’ve been so fucking careful, Em.”

They hadn’t seen each other in person since March. There had been so many missed opportunities since then, where the universe conspired against them.

First was the Challenge Cup. They had it all planned, a road trip from Utah to Colorado after the tournament, where they would stay isolated at Lindsey’s apartment until it was time to go back to their markets. Lindsey had just finished booking the rental car when Emily called her crying. She hadn’t tested positive but enough of her teammates had. Lindsey had offered to sit out, to go to Georgia and be with her girlfriend, but Emily wasn’t having it.

“And deprive me of seeing you run around in those white shorts? I think not.” She snorted the next day.

Then it was the Fall Series, or lack thereof. The league had waited so long to announce anything, their teammates were fleeing to Europe. Tobin had tried to convince Lindsey to come with her to Manchester, but she just couldn’t. Turning her back on Arsenal notwithstanding, Lindsey wasn’t sure she could ever go back to Europe. She wasn’t an idiot, England is culturally very different from France, but the fear was still there. She wasn’t sure it would ever go away.

But Emily needed minutes. She hadn’t played a game since March and hadn’t even gotten into an actual practice routine with the Pride. So when Vlatko called and told her about Gothenburg, it seemed like a no brainer. Even Lindsey thought so.

“Of course, you have to go, Em. They’re a good team and they’d be lucky to have you!”

“But what about you?”

“I can survive on my own, don’t worry.” Lindsey chortled.

“I wish you didn’t have to. I wish I could see that smile without this stupid phone screen.”

“I know. Soon, babe.”

Lindsey watched every single one of Emily’s games. Even the ones that had her up at 4am. And anyone that knows Lindsey knows she is certainly _not_ a morning person. But every time, there she was, snuggled under the blankets with Ferguson and a _large_ cup of coffee. She liked to send Emily texts throughout the games, commenting on the plays or sometimes just telling her how attractive she looked in all black, even if those new cleats made her feet look huge.

When they won the league cup, Lindsey squealed, terrifying a sleeping Ferguson into almost falling off the bed.

Emily FaceTimed her that night. Well, it was nighttime in Sweden anyways and she was drunk. When Lindsey picked up the call, the first thing she did was laugh. Emily’s weird gold helmet was on backwards and was about to fall off her head. She had this dopey smile on her face, the same one she always got when she drinks and it made Lindsey’s heart simultaneously swell and sink. That call didn’t last very long but hearing Emily’s voice and seeing how happy she was reminded Lindsey that even though they were apart, her girlfriend was finally thriving and that was all that mattered.

Then they got the news. There was going to be a game, an actual game. Lindsey thought scheduling a match against the Netherlands was a bit ambitious, seeing as how they’d been playing in Euro qualifiers and league games for a while now, but she was up for the challenge. She was still upset about not getting to play in the World Cup final. And more importantly, she would get to see Emily again. She didn’t even care that they wouldn’t be able to spend that much time together or share a room. She would get to _see_ her. No more screens to separate them.

So when Lindsey showed up to get her rapid-result test, she didn’t think anything of it. She had been so careful, only going out when needed, wearing her mask, everything. When the doctor said her test was positive, she laughed.

“Good one, doc.”

“Lindsey, it’s not a joke.” And he showed her the results.

“But… I don’t understand. I haven’t come in close contact with _anyone_. And I feel fine. Better than fine, actually.”

“Maybe it’s a false positive.”

“Well can you check?” She’s upset with herself for using that tone with her doctor, but something had to be wrong.

“Of course, but we can’t test you again for two days.”

Unacceptable. “I’ll be on a plane to Europe in two days!”

And then he starts into a lot of details about why that will _not_ be happening, at which point Lindsey stops listening. She thinks she might throw up, but that would only convince the doctor she was sick.

She has to call Vlatko and the team physician. As always, Vlatko is supportive and understanding, which Lindsey kind of hates in the moment. He wishes her well and says he’ll be in touch about plans for the next camp.

She fires off the text to Emily when she gets home, collapsing on her bedroom floor. It’s not even five minutes before the FaceTime call comes up. Her eyes start to water again when she sees her girlfriend’s contact photo. It was taken that one night they snuck out of the hotel in Reims and stumbled upon a music festival a few blocks away. Her eyes were bright and her hair was down, framing her face perfectly. The photo caught her mid-laugh which, to Lindsey, was just so indicative of Emily and her spirit.

Emily is calm and Lindsey loves her for it. She always knows what to say when Lindsey is near a full meltdown.

“But I’m _fine_! My health is _fine_!”

“Baby, even if that’s true, playing one stupid game isn’t going to make any difference.”

“I can’t keep letting Sam get the start over me. She’s been killing it for City.”

Emily sighs. “I know, but there’s nothing you can do now. Except make yourself a cup of tea, not coffee, and _relax_. Come on, I’ll do it too.”

They stay on the call for another two hours. Emily asks about life at home, for an update on Ferguson, and if Lindsey PR’d on the bench press this week.

“Those biceps are coming in real nice, you going to start taking throws for me now?”

Lindsey asks her about Sweden, if she’s going to miss it. They haven’t talked about how Emily got a option to extend her contract through the next season, it’s a problem for another day. They talk about Emily’s birthday, and what Lindsey is getting her. So far, she bribed one of the team admins to pass on a secret birthday card, but anything else Emily would have to wait for.

“Not fair.”

“I seem to recall waiting two _months_ for my birthday present. And it wasn’t even coming from Sweden!”

“Well, that’s different.” Emily scoffs good-naturedly.

They stay on the phone until Emily can’t keep her eyes open anymore. The time difference had been their biggest hurdle, but for the most part, they had figured out a schedule.

“I love you.” Emily says dreamily.

As much as she doesn’t want to, it makes Lindsey smile wide like only Emily can. “I love you too, Em.”

***

Emily’s birthday comes two days before the game. The team gives her a socially distanced celebration and Kelley even held her phone out all through dinner so that Lindsey could be there in spirit. The culinary staff present everyone with slices of fun-fetti cake (of course) and then her gifts. Lindsey was delighted to see that everyone at camp had gotten Emily something. She deserves to be showered with that kind of love and attention, even if it couldn’t come from Lindsey herself. Emily saves Lindsey’s card for when she was back in the hotel room. She watches Emily get teary-eyed through the beginning, but by the end she’s laughing.

“Thank you, baby. That was the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me.” Her eyes crinkle in the corners.

“Yeah, well, dating you has turned me into a big sap so thanks a lot.” Lindsey rolls her eyes.

***

Emily gets the start and Lindsey isn’t surprised at all. She has had more minutes now than anyone else on in the defensive group since the pandemic, more than most of the team honestly and Lindsey knows she proud of it.

Mike comes over to watch the game with her, just so Lindsey doesn’t have to be alone. He brings a pizza and promises not to ask too many questions. He knows soccer, but not like Lindsey does. No one knows the game like Lindsey does, except maybe Tobin.

As much as she hates the new blue kit, Emily makes it look good. Well, truthfully, Lindsey thinks Emily can make anything look good, but she might be a little biased.

The game starts off rough for the US, shaking off the dust and re-learning the partnerships on the field, or creating ones with the new call ups. Miedema stalks behind Midge and nearly gets one past Alyssa within ten minutes. Lindsey sighs and leans back against the couch. It was going to be a long few hours.

Just before the half, Tobin’s corner lands perfectly on Sam’s head and it sails into the back of the net. A small part of Lindsey wonders if that could have been her goal. Around the 70’ minute, Rose gets taken down hard and Mike grabs Lindsey’s plate before she can hurl it at the TV.

In the end, the US sneaks away with a 1-0 win, though the Dutch outshot them significantly. Emily plays the full 90’.

She gets a FaceTime call about an hour after the game ended. Emily is already back in the hotel room, her wet hair pulled to one side of her neck. She’s laying back against the pillows and Lindsey can see the generic “Denver” stitched across the army-green crew neck sweater that she is wearing.

“Hey, I’ve been looking for that sweater, you thief!”

Emily just grins. “You’ll have to fight me for it.”

“You’re on. I will destroy you!”

“Hmm, sure. How are you feeling?”

“Same as always, I swear I never got sick.”

“So how long til you can have non-family visitors?” Emily asks, sinking lower into the bed.

“Like, a week, I think? Why are we talking about me? Sonny, you played so well!”

“Always the tone of surprise.” Lindsey stiffens but then Emily is laughing at her own joke. “I’ve always wanted to say that!”

They stay on the phone another hour before Emily falls asleep.

A week later, Lindsey is gearing up for her first trip outside her apartment in nearly two weeks. She planned a run, she _needed_ to run. But as she was tying her laces, there was a knock at the door.

Who could possibly be showing up here? Everyone in town she knows found out she’s quarantined, so it couldn’t be someone important. Maybe the delivery person got the wrong address but the thrill off being around another person, finally, and her curiosity win out.

She flung open the door and her jaw fell to the ground. There in front of her, not more than a foot away, was Emily. She looked a little ragged, but, even behind her mask, Lindsey could tell she was smiling.

“Well, are you going to let me in or what?”

Lindsey crashes into her, throwing her arms around Emily’s neck as tight as she can, for fear she might float away otherwise.

“Um, sweetheart… Sonny can’t breathe.” She squeaks out, making Lindsey loosen her death grip.

“You’re really here?”

“In the flesh.”

“But what about Sweden? About the extension?”

“I’m going back.” Lindsey’s smile falters briefly. But I told them I needed to see my family for the holidays.”

“So why aren’t you in Georgia?”

“Because the most important person in my life is in Colorado. Where is Ferguson anyways?” Lindsey gives her a light-hearted smack before leaning on to kiss her girlfriend for the first time in eight months, but Emily puts her index finger to her lips. “I believe I was promised a birthday present.”

Lindsey rolled her eyes, taking Emily by the hand and leading her toward the bedroom.

“I know you’re in a hurry to get me naked, but I kind of thought you had something different planned.”

They step into Lindsey’s room and she pulls something out from under the bed.

“It’s not finished yet, that’s why I haven’t sent it.”

Emily runs her fingers along the worn, leather cover before opening it. It’s a scrapbook, filled with pages of memories from when they first met in 2015 up through the World Cup. Lindsey wasn’t a crafty person, she never had the patience, so Emily knew this gift must have taken her a very long time.

“I love it, Linds.”

“Thought it might be a good thing to have while you’re gone, so you don’t forget about me.”

Emily pulls Lindsey into a tight hug and finally presses their lips together.

“As if anyone could forget The Great Horan.” She grins and Lindsey rolls her eyes.

“I hate that nickname.”

“But you love me, so it’s okay.”

“Whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’d love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
